I want to ruin our Friendship
by AnonElsa
Summary: <html><head></head>Oneshot AU Where Elsa and Anna have been friends through everything. Elsa finally makes a move when Anna becomes available after a break up. {M rated for strong sexual suggestions and situations.}</html>


Elsa sat across from Anna at their local starbucks with a soft blush across her freckled cheeks, she looked up at the redhead with admiration and love in her crystal blue eyes that often counted every freckle she could come across. The two girls had been friends for as long as they've been able to speak, Anna had been there through Elsa's depression and had helped her with her anxiety, Elsa had been there through every bad break up with Anna's bad choices. The blonde sipped at her drink shyly as she played with the sleeves on her sweater and covered her nose in mouth in the soft green fabric, she had borrowed the sweater from the red head and it smelled like her so much that she filled her lungs with the scent of the red head as discreetly as she could. The red head laughed softly as she pushed her bangs out of her face and she fixed her floral blouse she was wearing, she noticed Elsa was staring and smiled as she returned the soft gaze to Elsa which made the blonde turn and look away. The tanner of the two reached under the table and held the pale one's hand, which was normal for them, Anna thought nothing of it and ignored the soft fluttering feeling in her stomach as she scooted closer to blonde as their friends came over to sit with them.

Elsa breathed in heavily and fixed her hair with her free hand, her hands were always cold to every one but Anna who didn't seem to mind her abnormally low body temperature. The blonde moved closer to Anna so that their sides were touching, the two girls who sat next to them were their other best friends, Ariel and Merida, Rapunzle was running late as usual and would make it twenty minutes later, when the drinks were either gone or melted and the soft fluttering feeling in Anna's stomach had all but faded.

"So how is you and your new boyfriend going so far?" Ariel asked fixing her hair as she got up to throw away her cup.

"Ohh we broke up." Anna said shyly as she looked down slightly before looking over to Elsa whose face twitched slightly before composing her cool nature again. "He said that he had to focus on school." She said, although she knew it was a lie, he said that he felt like he could live up to Elsa's standards, and just couldn't be like her like Anna wanted him to be or something like that. The red head thought it was crazy of him to say that. Elsa was secretly both relieved and pissed at the boy all at the same time, even though she didn't know the real reason.

"Aww that sucks." Rapunzle said as she sipped at her drink. The golden blonde thought about something she was trying to remember, she looked over at Elsa who looked like she was holding onto every word Anna was saying but the other girls didn't notice it. "So Uhh Elsa I know that you haven't dated in a while but I know this guy who is super crazy about you and would like-" she started to say but got cut off.

"No." Elsa said hurriedly and sighed softly as she looked at Rapunzle. "Sorry I'm not interested..." She said looking down at her and Anna's hands before looking back up. "I'm just.. I don't.." she sighed frustrated as she tried to come up with a legitimate excuse other than 'I'm in love with my best friend. How cliche, lesbian falls in love with her straight best friend.' she thought and shook her head. "I'm... I'm interested in someone and I'm happy with us just being us okay?" she said a bit defensively although no one was attacking her.

"Ohhhhh who is it?" Ariel said teasingly as she sat down on Anna's lap, Ariel lacked a sense of personal space and considered everything sitting grounds and to be honest it bothered Elsa a bit but she never let it show.

"I don't want to say who it is okay?" She said and got up, letting go of Anna's hand and threw away her cup angrily. "I just want to keep this to myself, I tell you guys everything-almost everything and I just want to keep this one thing for myself okay?" She said and sat back down- except not close to Anna this time.

"Ohh -okay sorry.." Rapunzle said awkwardly and got up. "I have to go. Sorry I was late, next time I promise." She said with a smile and waved goodbye with her car keys in hand and pulled Merida behind her as she walked to her car. Ariel made a lame excuse when in reality she was going to go and make out with her boyfriend Eric who just got off of football practice.

Which left just Elsa and Anna. Sitting there. Both in awkward silence. Both wondering what the other is thinking.

They talked about meaningless things for a while before the both headed of for Elsa's apartment space, where they'd have a girls' night in, with all the bad rom coms one could think of, as much junk food as they could imagine and a stockpile of chocolate that they both would rummage when hungry. The two girls put their stuff down and sat on the couch, Elsa turned on the tv to one of her favourite shows, it wasn't the most romantic thing in the universe considering it was all about solving rape cases, but SVU was everything Elsa needed right now. She wanted to be distracted from the feelings about Anna, but as per usual Anna found herself absentmindedly putting herself under Elsa's arm and resting her head on one of Elsa's 'natural pillows' it being her breast. Elsa sighed softly as she gave up and rested her head on Anna's head and laughed softly.

"Why do you watch stuff like this?" Anna asked as she continued to watch the dark show that often made her scared, but watched it because Elsa liked it.

"I dunno, I guess I like trying to solve it along with them." She said as she got up remembering she had to go fix something in her room. The blonde smiled at the red head and went to her room to take Anna's shirt off of her pillow and hid it in her drawer and cleared off all of Anna's nail polishes from her desk and hid it under her sink. Elsa took small things from Anna's room, of course nothing that big or that close to Anna, like her old cds, her Polaroids, her old pajamas that had holes in them, her empty perfume bottles. which Elsa all hid in places she knew Anna wouldn't look. The blonde fixed her bed and opened her blinds before she looked behind her to see a smiling Anna as she walked over to the one thing Elsa forgot to hide; the teddy bear Anna gave Elsa when she was six and had to have surgery.

"You kept this after so many years?" She asked and picked it up and looked at it, it was torn and sewn all over, its eye hanging on by a thread, the skin dirty after so many years. 'Of course I kept it.' she thought as tried to under react and grabbed the movies from Anna's hand with a small smile. "Ohh yeah I wanted to watch the movies in here, I already locked your doors for you." She said and looked around the room and saw all of the usual she did when she came over.

"Okay, how about you go get changed and ready, and I'll get the movie ready." Elsa said laughing nervously but then laughed as she saw the teddy clutched to Anna's chest, the freckled girl nodded as she looked at all the fascinating things in Elsa's room, pictures of her travels, postcards from her pen pals. The blonde was so interesting in the read head's eyes.

"I think I'll also take a nice bath, you have such a nice bathtub." She said laughing and set the teddy don on the middle of the bed and went out to grab her stuff that was in a bag and went into the bathroom attached to Elsa's bedroom and started drawing the water for the tub.

Elsa sighed heavily knowing she had about an hour for her friend to take a bath and get finished. The blonde went into her closet and pulled out a box of notes that Anna wrote to her, all of them were very platonic in nature and often were gentle words written down on paper to ask about her day or what not. She then pulled out some notes that were written to her during her depression. Words like _I love you_ and_ you mean so much to me._ haunted Elsa in ways she couldn't explain to Anna, the red head was one of the few people that actually tried to help Elsa when Elsa couldn't even help herself. The blonde felt a few tears roll down her cheeks as she remembered Anna's arms around hers as she cried and cried.

The blonde shoved the notes back into the dark corner that the came from and wiped her face clean and sighed heavily and put the movie into the player and changed the tv so that it show up. They were watching 'How to Lose a Guy In Ten Days.' You know the usual, the girl meets the guy in an unlikely situation, both have an opposite goal and unrealizingly fall in love in a total unrealistic way. "As if this would ever happen in real life." She said and sat down. "In real life you never get the girl. You watch as they slip away to the next person." She said softly as the trailers played on.

After a while Anna came out of the bathroom, soaked in water and cuddled up on the bed shivering and then under covers and she patted the spot next to her, the blonde girl nodded and put the movie on play once the menu came up. Elsa got under the covers and lied on her side. The red head scooted closer to Elsa to the point their bodies were pressed against each other. Elsa wasn't really watching the movie, she was watching Anna, how genuine her expressions were, how her skin wrinkled when she laughed, the way her green eyes shined so brightly even in the darkish room. Anna was watching the movie however before she couldn't ignore the butterflies anymore. "Who are you interested in?" She asked shyly as she tilted her head up. "I mean I know you said you wanted to keep it secret but." She said as she looked up at Elsa who was trying to gather courage, knowing that if she didn't say something now Anna would find a new boyfriend soon enough.

"I don't want to be friends anymore." She said as she got up out of bed and turned on the light, the blonde looked down at the red head who looked like she was about to cry and burst into tears.

"Why?" Anna asked confused, had she done something wrong. "If its because of the person you like, or me asking I'm sorry but I won't let them not let us be friends anymore!" she said crying softly, which prompted Elsa to get back on the bed, she wiped her tears away lovingly and cupped her face in her hands.

"No, its not that. Really!" Elsa said a bit frustrated not knowing what to say. "I don't know how to say this, because you're really my dearest friend." She said trying to quote a song she knew but she knew she messed up. "I want to ruin our friendship.." She said before she leaned in slowly and whispered in Anna's ear lowly "I think we should be lovers instead." she said as she softly and lovingly kissed Anna's neck earning a quiet and short lived moan. Anna didn't say no or yes but Elsa continued to kiss Anna's neck lovingly, the red head arched her back which pressed their bodies together. Anna held back small moans as she scratched Elsa's back, the blonde got a bit rougher with her kissing, she started biting and nipping at the skin as she pulled the red head onto her lap. "Is this a yes?" she asked earning a small nod from an eager Anna.

"Yes." She said as she planted her lips against Elsa's pale voluptuous lips that felt so soft against hers, no one was paying attention to the movie anymore. It was just them in that room, with the whole night to themselves, they didn't plan on it but it was obvious what would follow, neither one wanted to say stop, neither would unless the other said so. Traveling thoughts turned into traveling hands, and traveling hands turned into moans as the night went on.

The blonde insisted on making it slow and last all the night, but the red head wanted more, it was a pleasurable torture to go at the pace they were. But maybe it was because all the guys before wanted to make it fast, she had never been this intimate with someone before but it was always fast with the boys she was with, quick kisses, quick conversations, quick texts. Elsa was different, her kisses were slower and more thought out and planned, her conversations would always last more than an hour, and she'd take her time to make Anna wait, now was no different. Elsa was going to make sure this was perfect for Anna, she wanted back scratching, nail clawing, leg shaking, knees weak, out of breath, flushed cheeks, heavy sweating, kind of thing.

And she got it.


End file.
